Baldur's Gate Wiki:Game source files/IDS/CLASS
''Baldur's Gate'' Version from the original Baldur's Gate, without expansion: 70 1 MAGE 2 FIGHTER 3 CLERIC 4 THIEF 5 BARD 6 PALADIN 7 FIGHTER_MAGE 8 FIGHTER_CLERIC 9 FIGHTER_THIEF 10 FIGHTER_MAGE_THIEF 11 DRUID 12 RANGER 13 MAGE_THIEF 14 CLERIC_MAGE 15 CLERIC_THIEF 16 FIGHTER_DRUID 17 FIGHTER_MAGE_CLERIC 18 CLERIC_RANGER 101 ANKHEG 102 BASILISK 103 BASILISK_GREATER 104 BEAR_BLACK 105 BEAR_BROWN 106 BEAR_CAVE 107 BEAR_POLAR 108 CARRIONCRAWLER 109 DOG_WILD 110 DOG_WAR 111 DOPPLEGANGER 112 DOPPLEGANGER_GREATER 113 DRIZZT 114 ELMINSTER 115 ETTERCAP 116 GHOUL 117 GHOUL_REVEANT 118 GHOUL_GHAST 119 GIBBERLING 120 GNOLL 121 HOBGOBLIN 122 KOBOLD 123 KOBOLD_TASLOI 124 KOBOLD_XVART 125 OGRE 126 OGRE_MAGE 127 OGRE_HALFOGRE 128 OGRE_OGRILLON 129 SAREVOK 130 FAIRY_SIRINE 131 FAIRY_DRYAD 132 FAIRY_NEREID 133 FAIRY_NYMPH 134 SKELETON 135 SKELETON_WARRIOR 136 SKELETON_BANEGUARD 137 SPIDER_GIANT 138 SPIDER_HUGE 139 SPIDER_PHASE 140 SPIDER_SWORD 141 SPIDER_WRAITH 142 VOLO 143 WOLF 144 WOLF_WORG 145 WOLF_DIRE 146 WOLF_WINTER 147 WOLF_VAMPIRIC 148 WOLF_DREAD 149 WYVERN 150 OLIVE_SLIME 151 MUSTARD_JELLY 152 OCRE_JELLY 153 GREY_OOZE 154 GREEN_SLIME 155 INNOCENT 156 FLAMING_FIST 255 NO_CLASS 201 LONG_SWORD 202 LONG_BOW ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' All previous entries exist unaltered. The original game's expansion Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast adds the following lines: 157 WEREWOLF 158 WOLFWERE 159 DEATHKNIGHT 160 TANARI ''Baldur's Gate II'' (original) All previous entries exist unaltered. The original Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and its expansion Throne of Bhaal have the following lines added: 19 SORCERER 20 MONK 161 BEHOLDER 162 MIND_FLAYER 163 VAMPIRE 164 VAMPYRE 165 OTYUGH 166 RAKSHASA 167 TROLL 168 UMBERHULK 169 SAHUAGIN 170 SHADOW 171 SPECTRE 172 WRAITH 173 KUO-TOA 174 MIST 175 CAT 176 DUERGAR 177 MEPHIT 178 MIMIC 179 IMP 180 GIANT 181 ORC 182 GOLEM_IRON 183 GOLEM_FLESH 184 GOLEM_STONE 185 GOLEM_CLAY 186 ELEMENTAL_AIR 187 ELEMENTAL_FIRE 188 ELEMENTAL_EARTH 189 SPIDER_CENTEOL 190 RED_DRAGON 191 SHADOW_DRAGON 192 SILVER_DRAGON 193 GENIE_DJINNI 194 GENIE_DAO 195 GENIE_EFREETI 196 GENIE_NOBLE_DJINNI 197 GENIE_NOBLE_EFREETI 198 ZOMBIE_NORMAL 199 FOOD_CREATURE 200 HUNTER_CREATURE 202 MAGE_ALL 203 FIGHTER_ALL 204 CLERIC_ALL 205 THIEF_ALL 206 BARD_ALL 207 PALADIN_ALL 208 DRUID_ALL 209 RANGER_ALL 210 WIZARD_EYE ''Enhanced Editions'' As of version 2.5, all Enhanced Editions share the same file, except one entry: #221 is identified as SOD_TMP (read: Siege of Dragonspear, temporary) in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition's version of the file – where no single creature uses this class – and is changed to NEOTHELID for the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and its expansion. All previous entries still exist unaltered, but are expanded by 9 entries, specifically: 21 SHAMAN 211 CANDLEKEEP_WATCHER 212 AMNISH_SOLDIER 213 TOWN_GUARD 219 ELEMENTAL_WATER 220 GREEN_DRAGON 221 NEOTHELID // SOD_TMP 222 SPECTRAL_TROLL 223 WIGHT ;Complete file IDS V1.0 1 MAGE 2 FIGHTER 3 CLERIC 4 THIEF 5 BARD 6 PALADIN 7 FIGHTER_MAGE 8 FIGHTER_CLERIC 9 FIGHTER_THIEF 10 FIGHTER_MAGE_THIEF 11 DRUID 12 RANGER 13 MAGE_THIEF 14 CLERIC_MAGE 15 CLERIC_THIEF 16 FIGHTER_DRUID 17 FIGHTER_MAGE_CLERIC 18 CLERIC_RANGER 19 SORCERER 20 MONK 21 SHAMAN 101 ANKHEG 102 BASILISK 103 BASILISK_GREATER 104 BEAR_BLACK 105 BEAR_BROWN 106 BEAR_CAVE 107 BEAR_POLAR 108 CARRIONCRAWLER 109 DOG_WILD 110 DOG_WAR 111 DOPPLEGANGER 112 DOPPLEGANGER_GREATER 113 DRIZZT 114 ELMINSTER 115 ETTERCAP 116 GHOUL 117 GHOUL_REVEANT 118 GHOUL_GHAST 119 GIBBERLING 120 GNOLL 121 HOBGOBLIN 122 KOBOLD 123 KOBOLD_TASLOI 124 KOBOLD_XVART 125 OGRE 126 OGRE_MAGE 127 OGRE_HALFOGRE 128 OGRE_OGRILLON 129 SAREVOK 130 FAIRY_SIRINE 131 FAIRY_DRYAD 132 FAIRY_NEREID 133 FAIRY_NYMPH 134 SKELETON 135 SKELETON_WARRIOR 136 SKELETON_BANEGUARD 137 SPIDER_GIANT 138 SPIDER_HUGE 139 SPIDER_PHASE 140 SPIDER_SWORD 141 SPIDER_WRAITH 142 VOLO 143 WOLF 144 WOLF_WORG 145 WOLF_DIRE 146 WOLF_WINTER 147 WOLF_VAMPIRIC 148 WOLF_DREAD 149 WYVERN 150 OLIVE_SLIME 151 MUSTARD_JELLY 152 OCRE_JELLY 153 GREY_OOZE 154 GREEN_SLIME 155 INNOCENT 156 FLAMING_FIST 157 WEREWOLF 158 WOLFWERE 159 DEATHKNIGHT 160 TANARI 161 BEHOLDER 162 MIND_FLAYER 163 VAMPIRE 164 VAMPYRE 165 OTYUGH 166 RAKSHASA 167 TROLL 168 UMBERHULK 169 SAHUAGIN 170 SHADOW 171 SPECTRE 172 WRAITH 173 KUO-TOA 174 MIST 175 CAT 176 DUERGAR 177 MEPHIT 178 MIMIC 179 IMP 180 GIANT 181 ORC 182 GOLEM_IRON 183 GOLEM_FLESH 184 GOLEM_STONE 185 GOLEM_CLAY 186 ELEMENTAL_AIR 187 ELEMENTAL_FIRE 188 ELEMENTAL_EARTH 189 SPIDER_CENTEOL 190 RED_DRAGON 191 SHADOW_DRAGON 192 SILVER_DRAGON 193 GENIE_DJINNI 194 GENIE_DAO 195 GENIE_EFREETI 196 GENIE_NOBLE_DJINNI 197 GENIE_NOBLE_EFREETI 198 ZOMBIE_NORMAL 199 FOOD_CREATURE 200 HUNTER_CREATURE 201 LONG_SWORD 202 LONG_BOW 202 MAGE_ALL 203 FIGHTER_ALL 204 CLERIC_ALL 205 THIEF_ALL 206 BARD_ALL 207 PALADIN_ALL 208 DRUID_ALL 209 RANGER_ALL 210 WIZARD_EYE 211 CANDLEKEEP_WATCHER 212 AMNISH_SOLDIER 213 TOWN_GUARD 219 ELEMENTAL_WATER 220 GREEN_DRAGON 221 NEOTHELID 222 SPECTRAL_TROLL 223 WIGHT 255 NO_CLASS Notes *The original entry #202, LONG_BOW, still exists, but is overridden by MAGE_ALL with the same ID in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Throne of Bhaal and all Enhanced Editions. CLASS